Darkening of the Light
by Lady Elenwen
Summary: A mysterious Vampire named Trowa is stalking Erin, a New Orleans actress. What she doesn’t know is that he plays a familiar part in her past, much farther in the past than anyone could of predicted. Read as they face their perils, memories and lost love
1. Silent Follower

Hey guys! Well, this isn't my first fan fiction, but it is my first postedso I'm very excited and I hope you guys like it! It's based on the song Darkening of the Light by Concrete Blonde. It also has aspects of another one of their songs called Bloodletting.

It's significantly AU, and doesn't involve the colony wars at all whatsoever. It may include the other pilots, but I haven't decided yet. But I do know the plot; I just have to add in more characters.

Summary: A mysterious Vampire named Trowa is stalking Erin, a New Orleans actress. What she doesn't know is that he plays a familiar part in her past, much farther in the past than anyone could of predicted. Read as they face their perils, memories and lost loves together in Darkening of the Light!

Darkening of the Light

Chapter One: Silent Follower 

He watched her from in the shadows, his eyes staring intently at her petite form. As she walked by the alleyway, he slipped out from behind the brick wall, silently following the blonde girl to her destination.

When the girl reached an old, renovated apartment building, she walked up the black metal staircase inside the elaborate, yet deserted Creole style foyer that led to the upper parts of the building, suited for it's residents. After three flights of stairs, she entered the hall for level four, and walked to apartment #420, the first door on the right side of the hallway.

The young looking man from the alleyway quietly watched the girl reach for her keys in her purse, and jingle the locks to get inside her New Orleans flat. Once she was inside, he carefully placed himself outside her bedroom window, on the fire escape.

A thin, white, curtain covered the window, but his clever and watchful eyes could see all that went on in that room beyond the simple barrier.

The young woman set her purse on her dresser top, and removed her black flip-flops from her feet. She pressed a small black button on her answering machine, sat down on her bed and started to take out her aquamarine earrings.

_You have one new message_ beeped the answering machine, _first new message_ "Hey Erin, it's Kayla. I was just calling to remind you that rehearsals for the production are cancelled for tomorrow. Okay? Well, talk to you later little miss diva. Ciao." _end of messages_

The blonde girl, Erin, sighed and took off her black shirt and gray sweat pants. The man at the window watched intently as she walked into her bathroom, and after a quick two minutes, came out in her night -clothes, consisting of black satin shorts, and a lavender satin tank top.

After she finished getting ready for bed, the man watched as Erin got under her covers, turned out her light, and closed her eyes.

Once she was asleep, the man smiled to himself and backed away from the window.

_(Song) Like a ghost- is the curtain/ In the white light of the morning. / Dancing in the morning; Are you there? Are you there? _

Sometime in the middle of the night, Erin awoke form her slumber, only to find her bedroom window open, and the cool night air blowing her curtain around like the slow dance of the waves on the ocean.

Erin's crystal blue eyes searched the room for the offending window opener, but decided to get up and close her window.

As she did so, she noticed that the dahlia's she planted outside her window had disappeared.

_And a shadow- Like a sadness/ Falling all across the garden. / Dancing in the garden; _

_Are you there? Are you there?_

After shutting the window, she turned around in efforts to go back to sleep, but instead was met with a pair of piercing green eyes.

Erin stepped back slightly in her surprised fright, and almost fell back if it wasn't for the strong catch of the man of the man in front of her.

As she stood there in the intruder's arms, she couldn't help but stare into the eyes of this man, as if under a spell. "Who are you?" She asked.

_Shine on friend. Goodnight. Why then, the Darkening of the Light? _

The man gave her a soft look, and kept her in his arms. As he spoke, it was if time itself lay within his deep, melodious voice. "I am your guardian angel, so to speak. Except, I'm more like a dark angel." A slight, very minute, accent graved his words. An accent that just couldn't be placed.

" I don't understand, " said Erin, suddenly feeling short of breath. "You may call me Trowa; and I am your Vampyr protector. A vampire, as you have probably come to know it as," Trowa said, the silver moon reflecting off his dark brown hair, and pale skin. He stepped away from the girl, looking around the room.

"Vampire!" exclaimed Erin, exasperatedly, "Why do I of all people need a Vampire protector?" Trowa looked to her in slight amusement, "It will be revealed in time."

And with that, Erin remembered nothing else, but the calmness of sleep that overcame her.

(Author's note- the story is based on the song, and the song will be completed in chapter two. Remember, the story is the basic theme of the song, but with a plot and stuff. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks. .

post script- this chapter was short. Remember, its just the beginning.)


	2. Awaken: The Memories

Darkening of the Light

Chapter: 2

Awaken the Dreams- 

Erin awoke the next afternoon with many questions searing in her mind. She decided to take a walk in the park across the street. So, she pulled on a pair of jeans, and a black hoody and left to explore the cool autumn day.

As she walked around, all she could think about was the night before. She sat down on a bench, closed her eyes and sighed softly.

And the leaves at my feet

Whisper sounds so familiar.

Whispers so familiar-

Are you there? Are you there?

(dream sequence/ flashback)- The castle was empty, as far as she knew. The only sounds she could hear were the soft click of her slippers on the cold stone floor, and the swishing of her white bed gown.

As she walked down the hall, she saw a set of stairs leading down to the base of the castle. She walked out the large oak door that lay at the bottom of the marble staircase. She walked out into the cool night air, and wandered out to the massive maze/garden that lay next to the castle. She walked down the intricately designed pathways of the maze.

Upon reaching the center, she looked upon her favorite stone bench, next to the black dahlias, and smiled at the handsome figure that had his back towards her.

Where the clouds pull apart,

And the moon changes faces;

In the quiet secret places,

Are you there? Are you there?

The figure turned around as he heard her light footsteps. He faced his lover, his fangs reflecting the bright moonlight, as was his dark hair.

She moved into the arms of her love, closing her blue eyes in comfort. "Natalya, my love." Sighed the young man. "Oh Trowa. I love you so." Said the blonde girl.

As the two kissed in a passionate manner, a shout was heard near by. "The Princess! I have found her!" yelled a guard, his black armor shining dimly in the twilight.

"And with another, other than her betrothed! Seize this traitorous fool!" Shouted the King in anger, his bright blue eyes tuning a blood red, his ebony hair blowing franticly in the wind.

"No! Father! Please!" shouted Natalya, in fear for her lover, "TROWA!"

"The penalty for treason; Death," said the guard, looking sadly upon the princess.

As the guard walked away, Natalya broke down on the garden floor, weeping, "Your death shall be mine, my love. Your life, for mine, so you may be the one to live." And with that vow, Natalya walked out of her garden, never to return.

-Shine on friend.

Goodnight.

Why then, the Darkening of the Light- (end of dream sequence/flashback)

Erin opened her eyes to find that there were no more children on the playground, for the day had become night, fastly, as if in need of the dark touch of the midnight sky.

"Damn. That was one crazy ass dream," said Erin quietly to herself, "and, he was, Trowa was…"

"You rang?" smiled Trowa, coming from behind the bushes. "Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph! You scared the living shit outta me!" said Erin, gasping for breath.

"I'm a Vampire. I have a tendency to have that effect of people," he said frankly. Erin smiled lightly at Trowa's attempt to make a joke.

"So, I know you have questions about what's going on. So, shoot," said Trowa as the pair began to roam the streets of New Orleans.

"Well," started Erin, "I had this dream; well, it was more like a memory."

Trowa looked down at her and smiled, "And you want to know why I was there." Erin stopped walking and looked to him in shock, "How did you know I saw you?"

"Because," said Trowa, looking to the ground, "I know the vision you saw. In a way, you could say that I gave it to you."

Erin looked at him quizzically. "Come, let's go back to your apartment. I have something to give you," said Trowa, walking away. "And just what might that be?" she asked, catching up with him. "Your memories," He replied, and they continued walking.

When the pair reached Erin's apartment, Erin changed into black and white skull pajama pants and a tight, gray wife-beater. Erin went out into the living room to see Trowa standing by the balcony window, gazing at the lights of the bright city beyond.

Erin walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Trowa closed his eyes upon the contact. "I suppose it's come to this," said Trowa with his eyes still shut.

Erin looked down and sat down on the couch, eyes lowered, leaning forward with her small, pale hands in her lap.

Trowa turned to look at the blonde girl with loving eyes. He moved in front of her and knelt down. He raised her head with his strong hand.

Erin's eyes shone with unshed tears as Trowa looked into her eyes, evaluating her mind.

"It is true," started Trowa, pausing slightly, still knelt in front of Erin, "that I loved you in a past life; and I love you still, even unto the ending of the world." Trowa looked down to hide his own tears. "And that is why I must have your forgiveness," Trowa's emerald eyes lifted to look back into Erin's own sapphire ones, "You gave your life for mine; an eternal debt. You pierced your heart with a silver stake on the dawn of your would-be wedding to another other than myself. But, because of our bond of love, and the destiny you have laid before you, you were reborn into the world of man. And that is why I ask your forgiveness. For if it weren't for me, you would of lived. And I'm so sorry my love…" Trowa broke down into tears, resting his head in Erin's lap, holding her hands in his own. Erin began to cry as well, "I could never hate you! My dark prince, I forgive you." With that, Erin flung herself into Trowa's arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

Trowa held his princess close, for he had not been with her in over 650 years, since her death.

Erin looked up at her lover, teary eyes, as Trowa looked at her. Trowa leaned forward and lightly graced her lips with his fiery passion. Erin kissed back, deepening the intensity.

The two spent the night in each other's arms, happy to be once again united, as Erin gained her memory through the sharing of their passion.

End of chapter 2 

Author's Notes- Thank you for reading my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. AND ALWAYS REMEMBER, Feedback is much appreciated. I could always use extra help in my story, so just give me a shout out if you think you could help, or have any suggestions for me. Thank you very much guys! I love you all! Ciaobella!)


End file.
